


The feeling of love is blue

by Space_Babe



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Female Thomas Jefferson, Gay Sex, Gen, Genderswap, Homophobia, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Oral Sex, Other, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Babe/pseuds/Space_Babe
Summary: She was just like the setting sun, crimson, orange, and yellow all mixing together in a beautiful cacophony that played her unique tune.Funny, isn't it?The world finds a way to give you something more than pain, it drives how pointless we are in this world comprised of stardust. It makes you fear life but shiver at death, this world takes pleasure in seeing you pull yourself into your own grave.Despite all of it, she is unjustly calm in the storm.





	1. Prolog to disaster

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet for just a moment. 

The world we live in was a hell of our own, and perhaps god made it that way. Perhaps we were the tortured souls of the sinners, forced to live in a life were we are in pain and tortured. Till death do us part, I suppose. 

I had once thought that my life could never be worse, my fathers death and abandonment from my mother had shaped me to have thick skin. My cousin took me in, he had strong ties to my father and was happy. Then, four weeks later I found him hanging from the ceiling, his fingertips were bloody. The death of a black male beta wasn't looked at as much of anything, the story would be different if he were an alpha or an omega, but that simply wasn't the case. His murder was labeled as a suicide, then dropped from further investigation. I knew that he wasn't one to give up like that, he wouldn't kill himself, but as a woman, my opinion didn't matter. 

When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town, I couldn't drown, I couldn't seem to die. 

As a female omega, I was saved above others, and when I wrote everything down they finally saw my talent and put me on a ship to New York. I wrote my way out, wrote everything down far as I could see. I wrote my way out, overwhelmed them with honesty, this was the eye of the hurricane, this was the only way I could carry on my legacy. 

In our world, racism was uncommon, slavery was not based on race but instead second gender. With Beta's producing less alphas and omega's they were often put into slavery. Seen as sterile, and therefor, lesser. Omega's were seen as the epitome of sexuality and sensuality, their body was in itself sin and they were regarded as nothing more than child bringers, they were a second class. Alpha's were the boss, they were above all, above law and punishment, they were held as the top providers, seen as the only ones competent enough to lead in any job. When an alpha and an omega had children it was fact that the first of their litter would be an alpha, fallowed by an omega and then a beta. Two Alpha's would give only alpha children, and these children were held above all and seen as true alpha's. Sexism, as always, existed. Women were lesser, we could not vote or even speak publicly unless we were with an alpha. 

America was far different than my home island of Nevis, the land was focused on equality and the need to survive. America was the same as many other places, a colony controlled by England and when I arrived in 1776 I was immediately rejected by the collage I was promised attendance to. They told me that, as a poor immigrant omega woman, I had no place in school or work and should just marry an alpha that would support me. At first, I did, I found an alpha who was the complete opposite of me, rich, born in america and above all else a man. 

He was kind to me, kind to my soul. He let me read and write, let me speak my mind, let me spend heats alone until I was ready. But he knew I was unfaithful, he knew that it was only a mater of time before I strayed, and when I did the last thing he gave to me was a position in the government, right next to Georgina Washington as her secretary of the treasury. I would always appreciate his love and kindness to me, and the opportunity he gave me.

Then there was Jean Laurens a girl much like myself, an omega struggling to keep herself afloat in alpha controlled waters. Female homosexuality was punishable by death because of it's nonproductive nature, male omegas could produce children so male homosexuality was by all means accepted. It was complete bullshit, but Jean was different. Jean saw the bullshit around her, the rules, regulations, and punishments for simply existing, so she fought it. She spoke openly about the oppression of omegas and females, expressed the utter distaste in the community with regards to LGBT rights. She was bold, brave, and beautiful. I fell in love with her while I fought for our country, she was placed in the army because of treason, if she survived it she would be executed. For seventeen years she and I were one, lovers keeping one another sane. She and I were perfection, we were love. 

On Tuesday the twenty-seventh, she was killed in a gun fight. 

Tomorrow there'll be more of us. 

...I had so much work

The year was 1789, I was in New York city with General Washington. We were welcoming a delegate back from her time as the ambassador to France, she apparently was being welcomed back with the position of Secretary of state. Theodore Jefferson, a black woman born in Virginia, an alpha woman was a rarity. I understood why she was hailed so highly, however it did not dispel my displeasure. However, the general assured me that she was a competent woman and would work well with me, somehow I doubted it. 

As we waited I felt the pull of desire deep within me, for a moment my stomach dropped in fear of starting my heat. When the general made no note of any particular scent, I relaxed. The general must have sensed my anxiousness because she let out a soothing scent of lavender and coconut, I relished in the sent and let myself be calm in it. As the carriage arrived, the pool of desire pulled me forward. Then, she stepped out. 

Her hair bounced, magenta dress and black cane adding to her beautiful aesthetic. Her heals clacked on the mettle of the stairs, her deep brown eyes filled with confidence. 

Theodore Jefferson was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, and she too found my eyes and something in her faltered. Stepping with the general, I could only feel the burn of desire in my stomach. As she stepped down the general excitedly grabbed her forward to lead her forward.

"Ms Jefferson, welcome home!" The general walked to me as I stood still.

"Ms Jefferson, Alexandra Hamilton!" I set my hand forward and she shook my hand with a confused gaze. 

As our hands touched I could feel the desire overwhelm me, and suddenly heat over took my body and Jefferson caught me in her arms. 

Ms Jefferson welcome home indeed.


	2. How to pull them in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FUCKIN, semi. I'm bored and bad at writing shit so this is it unless I suddenly hear the call of the gay agenda.

Her hands slammed on the sides of Hamilton, the desk below the brunette shook from the force behind the slam. 

"Ms. Hamilton, I refute your request and insist you shut your mouth before you say something you regret." Her tone lacked that oh so sweet southern draw Hamilton had grown to somewhat tolerate. However, she didn't flinch, her smirk only widened a the look of pure anger Jefferson bore. 

"With all due respect, madam Jefferson, your passion of state and clearly outdated thoughts are rather bewitching to me, however, I am not one to refute my beliefs as I have always worn them on my sleeve. I don't intend on shutting my mouth either, and you can't change it." Hamilton uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, her deep emerald eyes shining with curiosity. 

"Unless, of course, you make me shut up," Hamilton dragged out, her lips pursed and her fingers gripped the edge of the desk. Jefferson remained stagnate, her face was close enough so that when one breathed the other could feel it on their skin. Then, Hamilton dared to open her legs wider and flick her eyes past Jefferson's rock hard gaze to her soft lips. Briefly, Hamilton pondered how they'd feel on her own, then she brought her gaze back up to Jefferson.

That was Jefferson's breaking point. 

With a single hand, Jefferson pushed Hamilton against the desk and cupped her writs together. Hamilton could feel Jefferson lift her skirts and drive her knee between her thighs. The motion drew a deep moan out of Hamilton that Jefferson seemed pleased with. 

Jefferson, with no hesitation, lowered herself onto Hamilton and began to drag her knee up and down Hamilton's clit, feeling the girl below her tremble and twitch at her slightest movement. Hamilton moaned, her head tilted to the side while her hands moved in Jefferson's grip. 

There was no word for how beautiful that moment was, Jefferson thought. Hamilton's eyes closed as Jefferson racked her body and pleasured her, the way that Jefferson dug her knee in just right, Hamilton gasped and bucked her hips forward. Jefferson could feel Hamilton's thighs twitching as she experienced everything all at once.

Without thinking, Jefferson pushed her body onto Hamilton's and kissed her, it was open mouthed and sloppy but it felt good. She let Hamilton's hands go, and the hands were instantly in her hair, pulling it gently to ensure their lips stayed slotted together. 

Within a second, Jefferson's knee has stopped. They stared at each other, panting low and deep with hot breaths. This time, their eyes never left each other, Jefferson took delight in seeing how much she had pleasured Hamilton, the other girls' pupils were dilated and filled with a desperate need.

Best of all, she had shut up. 

"Hamilton, if you don't want to do this, tell me. Everything will stay the same." Jefferson's drawl was back, her confident hazel eyes filled with an emotion akin to want, or perhaps desire, and dare she say; love? "I want to do this, if you do too." Jefferson noticed how Hamilton's lips parted ever so slightly, a trait of hers when she was thinking. 

"Okay, Jefferson, but I think you should clean up first." Her right hand trailed down from Jefferson's hair to her cheek, then to her lips. Hamilton traced the shape of the lips with her thumb, the digit seemed too gentle with its task. 

"Your lipstick is smeared, and it's probably on me too. We wouldn't want to start anything." Suddenly, it felt like they had switched positions, Hamilton was the one who initiated the kiss this time, she leaned forward and slotted their lips together in a deep kiss. Jefferson closed her eyes and sighed at the warm feeling Hamilton's kiss gave her, it seemed to fill her world with a new color. With Hamilton sitting up she could run her hands down her body, able to map out Hamilton's curves with a gentle hand as they kissed. 

As they parted it was clear that Hamilton wasn't the one who had lost this round, it was Jefferson's lost. 

Loosing had never felt this good. 

Jefferson trailed her hand to the one Hamilton has on her cheek, gently she moved it to her lips and kissed it with closed eyes. 

"If anything, you could say I'm drunk and you're taking me home before I do something stupid. Even though I'm always stupid to you." Hamilton chuckled deeply, her cheeks flushed red. 

"While on normal circumstances I would completely agree, right now I don't think you're entirely stupid." Her eyes sparkled, and she closed their distance once more. This kiss felt different, slow and analytical, passionate like they were testing the water. It was much shorter than the previous ones, it left Jefferson wanting more. 

Maybe she was drunk, drunk on the overwhelming feeling Hamilton was giving her. Maybe she liked it.

Maybe, she wanted a better taste of Hamilton, perhaps she wanted to drink all of her up, right then and there. That was just silly though, this was just sex.

Though she had to admit, when she looked into Hamilton's annoyingly emerald eyes, she saw something more than desire or lust. Jefferson saw love, deep and pure. 

"You're something else, Hamilton." Jefferson sighed out. She chose not to notice how easily Hamilton hand fit into hers, and how their fingers intertwined on instinct.

"Yeah, Theo. I know," her lips kissed Jefferson's cheek, just below the hollow of her eye. Jefferson decided that she liked when her name came off of Hamilton's lips. Hamilton wrapped her arms around Jefferson's neck, their bodies fit together like a puzzle, so perfect even if it was a little rough around the edges. 

Jefferson had to admit, she liked the way Hamilton pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around Hamilton's waist and buried her head in her neck. It felt completely right to have Hamilton in her arms. However, Jefferson wasn't ready to admit that. Not yet, at least.


End file.
